The life of Melina  Part 1
by jomomeliax
Summary: Melina Perez is in 7th grade. She gets teased. I Luv Melina, she's my fave wrestler! Don't say anything about my spanish. I suck at it. This story will include hints of John Morrison/Melina
1. Chapter 1

_Melina jogged down the chilly streets of Los Angeles. It was only this cold for a short time every year, and Jana was very thankful for this time. She liked to get out and just run as far away as possible from her crowded, chaotic, tiny home. She didn't know that she was actually running away from herself. Her life. She planned to move out as soon as possible and get a fresh start- no teasing, no tiny house, nothing. That's what she thought about every time she ran._

Melina walked pushed open the heavy door to her school building. It felt more like it was slamming into her face when she noticed the 3 popular girls, Jana, Rose, and Evelyn, glaring at her. "Ach.. It's that stupid _Gabacha_!" Jana spit, pushing Melina. Melina quickly walked away, staring at her feet. "Come back here." Rose said, grabbing Melina's arm. "But I'll be late… for class." Melina said, biting her lip. "_Pobrecito mijo_." Rose said in a mocking tone, pushing Melina to the ground, her books scattering. She heard a voice above her, opening her eyes. "It's okay Melina… it's just me." Natalie, Melina's best friend said. Natalie gathered Melina's books. Melina stood up, glancing at a throbbing bruise Rose had left on her shoulder. "We should go to the principal." Natalie suggested. "No, no I'm too embarrassed." Melina said, cupping her hands to her face. She couldn't take it a anymore. She needed to get away from this, she wanted to run away. tears dripped down from her eyes. Natalie guided her best friend to the principal's office. They told the principal what happened, giving Rose a week of detention. But Melina knew that that would not help her at all.

_That night, Melina dreamed that she was older, much older, and she was with the man of her dreams. In the dream, he saved her from monsters. He helped her up when she fell. He even laughed at her lame jokes. _

Melina woke up crying. She knew that would never happen, no one would ever love her. Yet, she still wanted it so badly. 'Maybe in high school, maybe the boy's won't hate me' she thought, 'maybe in college… If my parents can even afford college…' she started to cry again, no one was there to comfort her, she was alone and very helpless.


	2. Chapter 2

Melina walked downstairs to see her mother holding a piece of paper. Melina's book bag was open on the table. She gasped. "Melina, how could you get such a horrible grade?" she demanded, slapping her hand on the kitchen table in anger. "I don't know…" Melina lied, weakly. Melina's mother shook her head. "You're doing all of the chores this week!" She shouted. Melina could see her little brother peeking over the stair railing, she knew he heard everything. She was going to run. But this time, she wasn't coming back.

That night, Melina tucked her brother in and kissed him on the forehead, struggling to hold back tears. She cautiously walked down the narrow hallway and walked out the door. She ran, tears streaming down her face. She already missed her brother. She pictured his face when she was wasn't at breakfast the next morning. Melina ducked into an empty brick building, forcing herself to sleep on the concrete floor.

Melina was awakened by the sound of some boys talking and laughing. "Hey, I dare you to go in there." one of they boys said. "Why not?" another boy said. Melina froze. She heard footsteps echoing in the room. The lights clicked on. "Woah!" she heard a crashing sound and then saw a boy about her age on the ground on top of a bunch of 2x4s. "That hurt." he said awkwardly when he saw Melina staring at him. "Hey, wait a second… what are you doing in here?" he asked, getting up. "I ran away." she said without thinking, immediately regretting that she told him. "You're joking me." he said with a crooked smile. "No… I really ran away from home" Melina admitted, her eyes watery. He frowned, walking over and holding her hand. Melina blushed. "Come with me, I'll get you breakfast." he offered. She nodded shyly, smiling.


End file.
